


you aren't such a badboy after all

by bedpostnotches



Category: Glee
Genre: D/s, Dirty Talk, Dom!Kurt, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2951255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedpostnotches/pseuds/bedpostnotches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine plays a badboy for the day; Kurt is his Dom. Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you aren't such a badboy after all

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a D/s word but chronologically around Season 3. Thus, Finn is alive and is briefly mentioned.

They’re in school and this really isn’t the best place for this. The fantasy had been just that, a fantasy, whispered into the crook of Blaine's neck when they were both sated and warm. He never thought Blaine would do it.   


But he can’t be upset or anxious about it. Instead, he can just wonder and adore this beautiful boy, who will do so much and give everything to him. 

Blaine is wearing simple clothes today, curls soft and loose and the neck of his t-shirt wide against his slim shoulders. His jeans are black and loose to match his leather jacket. It’s very different, something he would never imagine his sub wearing – he is dressed like a typical teenage bad boy, casual and lax but for the cuff on his wrist and the light hint of eyeliner. He looks dangerous, beautiful. Yet he still leans into Kurt, curling into the safety of his Dom. It’s such a heady feeling, the juxtaposition of how Blaine currently looks and how he is acting.  


He’s so tempting like this; he looks like a break sub (though he’s always hated the term, as  if a willful sub needed to be  broken ), someone feisty and fierce that nonetheless submits so beautifully once their trust has been earned. Not that Blaine isn’t headstrong normally, but the bow-ties and the tucked-in pants usually made him look sweeter, more gentle. It didn't show off the sharper part of his personality; the part of him that was a fighter, a boxer, a survivor. Now he looks like what he is, or at least is showing off what he keeps hidden, private, just for Kurt to see.

Kurt has never had a problem with that; he treasured the love and trust of it. He would never force Blaine into exposing this side of him. And that’s exactly why Blaine is willing to do this, he knows, can feel it in the soft breath against his neck, in the contrast of Blaine’s teasing smirk and the vulnerability in his eyes.

This, though, was a fantasy he had dreamed of long before he even knew Blaine. Back when he was smaller, shyer, and the bullying worse - he had always imagined a feisty sub on his arm, proving to the world that Kurt was a proper Dom. He knows he doesn't need that validation now. Blaine's trust in him is more than enough proof. Still, Kurt cannot deny that the idea is _hot_.

And the fact that Blaine, who is insecure and scared and so-very-brave, is willing to give this to him, is willing to show the side of his submissiveness that most people would scorn and ridicule for him... It is so very precious.

So he slings his arm protectively around Blaine’s waist, feels the leather of the belt holding his much-looser than usual jeans, and presses a gentle kiss to his sub’s forehead. “Beautiful,” he whispers, cradling the word like a promise.

Blaine looks up at him, gentle and loving, before switching over to the role he’s playing right now so fast that it makes Kurt’s head spin, “Don’t think sweet-talking me is going to get you into my pants, Hummel.” He turns away with a wink, hips swaying seductively as he walks off to class. Kurt’s eyes follow him until he disappears from sight.

The flare of insolence from  his sub makes him throb with want and arousal, the Dom in him wants to pull Blaine back and bend him over and spank him red to punish him; the part of him that is just  Kurt  is breathless with love and devotion, that his sub was willing to act like this to fulfill a carelessly spilled fantasy whispered to him late at night.

\--

People stare. The New Directions members have always been popular in the most unpopular way. Everyone knows who they are. Blaine's propensity for courtyard serenades certainly hasn't help in keeping him unknown. They all know the preppy private school sub, so it must be a surprise to see him so dressed down and wild. He also isn't walking with Kurt, has been outright ignoring him since this morning, which is possibly even stranger to their friends.

Mercedes grabs onto Kurt's arm when she finds him, "Did you two get into a fight?"  


Kurt smiles, "No."

"Then what's with the-" she gestures in Blaine's direction. The boy is currently leaning against the lockers, thumbs tucked into his jeans and eyes glaring at everyone who looks at him weird. She turns back to him and says, "Attitude."

Kurt leans pass her and grabs his AP Chem textbook; he'd forgotten it this morning.  "Nothing's going on," Kurt says firmly, "Things are fine between us."

Blaine finally moves from his post at the lockers and starts towards class. He deliberately walks towards Kurt's locker. Without even looking at his Dom, he slams Kurt's locker door shut and saunters off.

"Hell to the no!" Mercedes says, eyes wide as she follows Blaine's movements down the hall, "You can't let him treat you like that, fight or no. And you can't  say everything's fine if your sub is acting out like that. If you didn't have a claim on him, I'd-"

"Everything is fine Mercedes," Kurt repeats, ignoring the steady pulse of dominance thrumming through his body. He wants to grab Blaine _now_ , pull into a bathroom stall or janitor's closet and have his sub on his knees. But even if that wasn't a complete affront to sensible hygiene standards, it wasn't part of the game. He says firmly, "Don't worry, I'll handle Blaine."

\---

There's no Glee Club meeting today so Kurt gets to grab Blaine and drag him back to his blessedly empty house as soon as the final bell rings. Thank goodness his dad and Carole were away at some function in DC and Finn had football practice. Kurt has felt his need to dominate Blaine grow exponentially with each cocky word out of Blaine's mouth, each moment when Blaine blatantly acted out while ignoring Kurt. The locker slam, the time when Rachel cornered him to tell him to act like a proper sub (Blaine had snorted that he would when a _proper_ Dom could tame him, eyes on Kurt the entire time), when he'd purposefully put his legs on Kurt's usual seat in their one shared class.

Every moment carefully calculated and executed to fulfill Kurt's fantasy. Every action a tease, a flicker of you-can't-have-me.   


Now though, Blaine is his again. 

As soon as they had walked into Kurt's room, Kurt had said _kneel_ and Blaine had just fell, legs splayed and posture perfect.

God, his sub is beautiful. On his knees like this, eyes wide and innocent, mouth slightly open and his pink lips moist, fingers curled on his thighs as he waited for his next order – it was hard to believe he could ever be so lucky.

Kurt moved forward, letting his hand rest in Blaine’s soft, ungelled curls. Blaine drops his head, lashes fluttering shut as he waited, so perfectly content to listen and submit. It sends a thrill through his veins.

He tugs gently at Blaine’s hair, softly saying, “Look at me, sweetheart.” Blaine does, his hazel eyes a bright gold in the low light. Blaine doesn’t speak, doesn’t move more than an inch - just waits.

Kurt bends at the waist to kiss him, the want and love he feels for this boy so overwhelming that it almost hurts, but in the best possible way. He presses into Blaine, invades his mouth and takes, hand cradling Blaine’s head gently. He pushes all of the love he’s feeling right now into it; lets Blaine know how much he values this. Then he pulls away; they have a scene to finish.

“What have you done wrong, baby?” he says flatly, no hint of anger or aggressiveness in his tone. 

Blaine looks down, bites his lip guiltily, the arch of his neck against the black of his t-shirt so very arousing. He whispers, “I was bad.”

Kurt clicks his tongue, “Elaborate, Blaine.”

“I was cheeky and rude to you, sir,” his sub murmurs, and oh god, hearing that quiet  sir still makes his blood boil even after all this time.

“That’s right, do you think you can get away with that? Teasing me like that and ignoring me? You said you would behave with a proper Dom; am I _proper_ enough for you?”

“Yes, sir,” Blaine lowers his eyes demurely, wetting his lips in anticipation. 

“What do you think you deserve for that?” Kurt asks, hand curving around Blaine’s jaw to raise the other boy’s head. “Should I spank you? Have your gorgeous ass all red and throbbing for me before I fuck the sass right out of you?”

Blaine lets out a needy whimper, his cock clearly filling in his jeans. He says, breath ragged, “Yes sir.”

“You’d like that wouldn’t you? Little pain slut you are? You know, I think that mouth needs a little reminding too, what do you think?” Kurt’s breath is heavier now, but still calm, loving how his sub is slowly unraveling at his feet.

Blaine lets out a tiny shudder, eyes trained on his Dom’s face as he whispers, “Yes sir. My mouth needs to be punished too.”

Kurt reaches down to unzip his jeans, letting his cock spring free, hard and throbbing. Blaine whines when he realizes that Kurt isn’t wearing any underwear, that his Dom has been walking around all day like this. Blaine leans forward immediately, trying to mouth at the cock in front of.

Kurt stops him, gripping tightly at his hair to halt his movements. “You’re such a greedy cockslut, so hungry for it. Did you think I’d give it to you so easily?”

Blaine moans, “I’m sorry sir. Want you so bad. Want to suck you, please? Please sir, want to suck you so bad.”

Kurt is tempted to give in, but that isn’t how this goes, “This is a punishment, sweetheart, and you sound like you’d enjoy that far too much.”

He turns around, smirking at Blaine’s needy whine, and heads for the toy box. He pulls out a thick black scarf, a pair of handcuffs, Blaine’s collar and leash. He eyes the dildos sitting there contemplatively before selecting a thick, unforgiving one.

Blaine’s eyes have returned to the ground; he knows that Blaine likes not knowing what he’ll be punished with, wants to be used completely and utterly. He lets out a soft moan at the thought.

He gently winds the scarf around Blaine’s eyes, blocking out Blaine’s sight completely. He fastens the collar to Blaine’s neck, letting the leash dangle freely for now. The handcuffs are quickly secured so that Blaine’s wrists are trapped behind him. He unfastens Blaine's pants and lets them fall, tugs away his briefs at the same time. He presses at Blaine’s hole, rubbing teasingly over it.

Blaine whimpers, his entrance clenching at the sensation. He lubes up his fingers and presses two in immediately. God, Blaine is still so tight even after getting fucked so often. Blaine moans as his rim is stretched, arching back into the burn.

“Look at you,” Kurt whispers, “So pliant and open and ready to be fucked. Just made for this, aren’t you sweetheart? Want my cock in you so much.”

Blaine nods frantically, ass pressing harder into Kurt’s fingers when a third is added in. “Please, Kurt, please fuck me.”

“I thought you wanted to suck me,” Kurt says, “Make up your mind, baby.”

“Want you everywhere sir, want you in my mouth and in my ass, want your come in me,” Blaine babbles, body wriggling in anticipation. 

Kurt withdraws his fingers and spanks Blaine’s ass sharply, “Too bad slut, what you want doesn’t matter right now. You’ll take what I give you.” Blaine lets out a high keening whine.

He reaches down and spreads Blaine’s cheeks, groaning at the sight of the wet, stretched hole that is revealed to him. He presses a soft kiss to Blaine’s ear, “Don’t worry though, love, I’ll still make sure this hungry hole is fed.”

He grabs the thick dildo and lubes it, feeling the heavy weight of it in his hands before he starts to push it into his sub. Even as prepared as he is, the toy still faces quite a bit of resistance. He orders Blaine to bend down and grip his ankles, loving how easily Blaine can obey. The position makes Blaine’s cheeks part, makes it so much easier to watch.

It also makes it easier for him to push. He angles the dildo properly, before roughly shoving it right into Blaine’s hole. He doesn’t wait for Blaine to adjust, ruthlessly slamming the thick toy right until the base. Blaine screams, his body reflexively jerking away before pushing back into it.

“Good boy,” Kurt murmurs, knowing that Blaine likes it like this, wants it to hurt so that he feels it over the next few days.   


Kurt orders Blaine to sit. In that position, the toy cock is forced deeper into his sub, teasing a little gasp from Blaine.

Now, he grabs the previously neglected leash, winding it tight around his wrist so that Blaine can’t move his head at all. “Open, sweetheart,” he orders, his neglected cock hard and throbbing with want.

Blaine obeys immediately, mouth dropping open and wide. Kurt tugs at the leash so that Blaine’s head is arched backwards, exposing his throat. Kurt slides in slowly, not stopping until all of him is settled in Blaine’s throat. Blaine’s eyes squeeze shut behind his blindfold, his throat tightening slightly before he relaxes, just letting Kurt use him. God, he loves how Blaine’s gag reflex is nearly non-existent.

He bends and reaches out to stroke at himself through Blaine’s throat, moans at the feel of himself thick and hard through the thin skin of Blaine’s neck. “You’re so good at this baby, such a good boy.”

Blaine lets out an inaudible moan, his vocal cords silenced in this position, but the vibrations it causes is absolutely sinful. 

Kurt says, quietly, "Remember tap your foot twice to safeword, okay? Tap once if you understand." Blaine obeys immediately.

He can't hold himself back anymore, the heat and wetness of Blaine's mouth too perfect, he growls, “Now you’ll just take what I give you.”

He starts off slowly, mostly moving in and out of Blaine's mouth, never really forcing his sub to deep throat him. Just enjoys the slick slide of his cock through Blaine's perfect lips.

Then, once Blaine starts to grow bolder, starts teasing him with his tongue, Kurt decides that his sub needs to learn who controls the pace.

He jerks his hips forward, beginning a relentless rhythm that barely gives Blaine time to breathe. Blaine starts to choke, a flush spreading down to his chest but his cock is rock hard. Kurt groans, "You're so good at this baby, like you were made for it."

Blaine whimpers, his head tilting forward slightly since Kurt has accidentally loosened his grip on the leash. Kurt immediately adjusts that, pulling even tighter this time so that Blaine's airway is restricted. Blaine fights it for a while, his body trying to jerk away reflexively and Kurt can pinpoint the exact moment he goes under. His muscles suddenly loosen, his face going lax and Kurt's cock slides the rest of the way in smoothly.

"Such a good boy, sweetheart," Kurt praises, "Gonna feed you my come. You'd like that, won't you baby?"

Blaine moans, sweat beading down his temple as Kurt speeds up again. Kurt knows his thrusts are getting erratic, lacking any rhythm, but he's so _close_ -

He pulls out so that the head of his cock rests on Blaine's tongue. When he comes, it's like the world goes white from the pleasure. He watches through half-lidded eyes as Blaine swallows every mouthful. A little come trickles out of the side of his mouth, trailing a path down his chin. He stays in Blaine's mouth for another minute, enjoying Blaine's gentle sucks and licks before oversensitivity kicked in.

He pulls out, laughs fondly when Blaine tries to follow, tries to keep his cock in his mouth. "Shh, baby, what do you want? You've been a good boy."

"Can I come sir?" Blaine asks immediately, his voice deliciously hoarse.

Kurt smirks; he almost wants to say _no_ just to see Blaine's reaction, but his boy has definitely earned his reward today. He leans down and grabs Blaine's velvety cock in his hand, stroking him. It doesn't take long until Blaine is coming, strands of it painting his chest white. He's been on edge for so long.

After Blaine comes down from his orgasm, he slumps forward like a puppet with cut strings. Kurt has to urge him to get up and stretch his cramping legs. He quickly unlocks the handcuffs and undoes the blindfold. Once Blaine is lying down on the bed, stomach down, he carefully pulls the dildo from Blaine's ass. Blaine's hole is red and swollen and still slick from lube. But no, there isn't time; Finn should be back in half an hour. He needs to bring Blaine out of subspace before that. He'll fuck Blaine later - he knows for a fact that Finn has a date with Rachel tonight.

For now, he cares for his sub. He coaxes Blaine to roll over, gets him to drink a bottle of water to soothe his wrecked throat. Cuddles Blaine close and just waits for Blaine to come back to himself. Whispers to him what a good boy Blaine is, how lucky Kurt is to have him for a sub.

Sometimes he thinks that these moments post-scene are better than sex. It's so intimate - Blaine is so lovely like this, completely worry free and trusting in his arms.

Five, ten minutes - he isn't sure, his bedside clock died last week and he hasn't replaced it yet, his phone too far away - later, Blaine finally starts to come up. He kisses softly at Kurt's neck, nuzzling into the spot that seems made for him there. Finally, he sits up and kisses Kurt, lets Kurt taste himself in his mouth.

"Was that okay?" Blaine asks, a tiny smirk on his face.

"I don't know," Kurt says airily, "I don't think you'll be playing Danny Zuko anytime soon."

Blaine slaps him on the chest lightly, "Hey, I was an excellent badboy."

Kurt grins, "You were, sweetheart, you really were."

Now that he knows Blaine is up for role playing - _public_ role playing - he wonders what else he can convince his sub to do. He _wasn't_ going to do the cliche nerd and jock fantasy, no he wasn't except - Blaine would look really hot in football tights.

He wasn't going there.

Really.


End file.
